


Libertad y redención

by UmekiNara



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angustía, Diferencia de edad, Drama, F/M, Fases del duelo, Muerte de Naruto, Muerte de un personaje relevante más no para la trama, Pareja crack, Post guerra, Romance, SasuShizu, Sasuke/Shizune
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10630038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmekiNara/pseuds/UmekiNara
Summary: Adaptarse tras estar sumido en la ceguera no es fácil. Cargar con el peso de una vida llena de pecados tampoco lo es, y menos si la única persona que aún creía en ti ha dejado de existir. Afortunadamente para el último de los Uchiha habrá una esperanza de la fuente más inesperada que podrá brindarle compañía.Advertencias: Pareja Crack (SasukexShizune). Muerte de un personaje.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está publicado en mi cuenta de Fanfiction (Umeki-Nara) y en Wattpad (PamelaLara97) bajo el mismo título :D 
> 
> Es uno de los pocos fanfics de Naruto que he iniciado últimamente, y espero que les guste. La pareja es crack y quiero darle un desarrollo diferente a varios personajes de lo que sucedió con ellos en el epílogo. Sin más que agregar, ¡comencemos!

**Cenizas de fénix**

 

En el centro del campo de batalla, donde un enorme tronco había surgido del suelo, las ramas que poseían miles de capullos comenzaron a romperse y caer de forma estrepitosa. Pese al descenso aparatoso, los capullos comenzaron a abrirse momentos después de llegar al suelo. Y las criaturas que residían en su interior comenzaron a manifestarse.

Fue como salir de un estupor. Poco a poco, los hombres adormecidos comenzaron a enderezarse nuevamente y a mirar a su alrededor. El terreno apestaba a tierra, sequedad y a aflicción. Pese a tener presentes los estragos de la destrucción, el grupo de gente parecía estar aún bajo los efectos del jutsu. No podían discernir con claridad todo lo ocurrido; lo que había sido un sueño maravilloso durante tiempo indefinido y lo que se mostraba como una de las peores devastaciones.

 

La imagen de soldados cayendo sobre sus rodillas e intentando recuperar fuerzas no fue ajena a los ojos de las cinco sombras que mantenían el orden de sus respectivas aldeas. Cada Kage se levantó, apoyándose en el hombro del otro, y observando lentamente a los shinobis comenzar a asimilar lo sucedido. La pesadilla de los pasados meses había sido más que real y ahora debían enfrentarla.

 

Sólo que no había nada que enfrentar en realidad. No había una Bestia con cola amenazando sus vidas. No había una figura imponente atacando con técnicas de nivel supremo. Estaban solos en aquel lugar, esperando la nada.

 

—Necesitamos restaurar el orden o pronto comenzarán a crear caos. —comentó el más joven de los líderes. Y ante la declaración de Gaara, comenzaron a escucharse murmullos nacer del mar de gente. Sus ojos agua comenzaron a recorrer el área, intentando encontrar algo. —Lady Hokage, no veo al equipo Kakashi cerca.

 

La princesa de la aldea de Konoha sonrió ligeramente, intentando recuperar el aliento.

 

—Estoy segura de que son los responsables de que despertaramos. No tardarán en llegar, —aseguró, girándose hacia los shinobis que comenzaron a reagruparse entre sí. Suspiró por la fatiga anticipada. —Vamos. Habrá que guiarlos lo antes posible.

 

—Entendido. ¡Darui, C, acérquense! Hay trabajo que hacer todavía. 

 

Gaara observó al Raikage comenzar a dar órdenes a sus subordinados. El Tsuchikage Ōnoki y la Mizukage Mei los siguieron; el primero quejándose del dolor de espalda que le había dejado la trampa en la que había dormido y la segunda murmurando algo por lo bajo sobre el sueño en el que se había sumergido. 

 

Se tomó un momento para observar hacia atrás. Tuvo que contenerse de objetar nuevamente sobre algo que él mismo no alcanzaba a entender. Un extraño presentimiento por presenciar que la protección de arena en su mano se resquebrajaba ligeramente. Era algo inusual, para él.

 

Ignorando su mal presentimiento decidió seguir a sus compañeros y buscar a Kankuro y Temari. La arena de su mano se desprendió y una pequeña ráfaga de viento la hizo desaparecer antes de que tocase la superficie.

 

— _ Naruto regresará pronto _ . —se dijo a sí mismo.

 

Y mientras Gaara caminaba hacia el resto de los ninjas se permitió pensar por un momento en el futuro. No era el momento más adecuado, pero era un pequeño lujo después de todo lo sucedido. Naruto se convertiría en Hokage. De ahora en adelante sólo les esperaba momentos prometedores a las Cinco Grandes Naciones. 

 

Él y su amigo estarían a la par. Y serían capaces de proteger lo que tanto habían soñado. Gaara sentía que por fin había logrado redimirse de todo lo que había provocado en el pasado. El daño puede ser reparado, pensó.

 

No fue mucho después de eso que una luz se presentó en el terreno donde Gaara había esperado encontrar al equipo Kakashi. La mayoría de los shinobi ya se habían aglomerado en grupos que sus superiores indicaron. Los ninja médico estaban haciéndose cargo de los heridos y algunos de rango medio estaban ayudando a sus camaradas a acumular los cadáveres. 

 

Para nadie fue extraño ver que dos de las figuras estaban apoyadas contra otras. Tsunade pudo identificar a Sakura sosteniendo a Naruto por el costado, pero no pudo alcanzar a observar su expresión. Kakashi, por otro lado, cargaba a Sasuke en su espalda. 

 

—¡Kakashi! ¡Sakura! ¡Lo lograron, ustedes…! —celebró Tsunade al acercarse a ellos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que Sakura se rendía al peso de Naruto y lo dejaba caer al suelo. La forma en que se encogía, intentando aferrarse a los hombros del Uzumaki le trajo un sabor a bilis en la boca.

 

Kakashi apartó la mirada, manteniéndose inmóvil.

 

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —cuestionó Gaara al acercarse. Un sentimiento de pesadez le invadió el estómago al instante. Sakura apretó uno de sus puños y se restregó los ojos. Sus ojos verdes encararon a los cinco líderes, luciendo más exhaustos y entristecidos que nunca.

 

—Él… yo hice lo mejor que pude, pero no fue suficiente.

 

El silencio invadió al grupo. Gaara ya no era capaz de escuchar el ruido de las actividades que los shinobi realizaban para re-establecer algo de orden. Petrificado, observó el rostro de Naruto esperando alguna señal de que Sakura estuviera mintiendo. 

 

Y es que la expresión pacífica de Naruto indicaba que estaba durmiendo solamente. Pero al acercarse pudo corroborar que no tenía pulso. Ni siquiera una suave respiración se alcanzaba a percibir.

 

—Es imposible. El zorro… —comentó a decir Tsunade, arrodillándose frente al cadáver. Colocó su mano sobre el pecho de Naruto, y pese a estar cansada tuvo el suficiente chakra para saber que esta vez la bestia no estaba intentando curar a Naruto. Simplemente se había rendido y había dejado de existir.

 

Los Kages permanecían en mutismo, y eso pronto fue captado por algunos de los soldados cerca de ellos. Pronto comenzaron a acercarse hacia ellos.

 

El primero en hablar fue el Kazekage.

 

—Aún hay manera. —declaró, observando con determinación a la discípula de la Hokage. —Tú estuviste presente en esa ocasión. La señora Chiyo realizó un jutsu para revivirme.

 

—Gaara… no puedo.

 

—¡Yo puedo dar mi vida por él! Sólo tienen que realizar la técnica que me revivió.

 

—¡No es posible porque ya lo intenté y no resultó! 

 

Sakura gritó e hizo eco con su sentencia. Fue lo último que la paciencia de Gaara pudo soportar. A sus espaldas, una horrenda figura de arena comenzó a alzarse. Era similar a la que había creado al descubrir la traición de su tío Yashamaru, e incluso varios ninjas tuvieron que apartarse para no ser atravesados por alguna de sus enormes dagas. 

 

Fue desconsolador presenciar a la Hokage y al Kazekage sucumbir al dolor y mostrar cuán injusto era todo. El dolor quedó registrado en los oídos de cada shinobi, y el peso de la guerra volvió a instalarse en el terreno.

 

Sasuke apenas era consciente de que estaba vivo. Su vista estaba confusa y los oídos resonaban de forma estresante. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa y no era en el dolor de su cuerpo. En los gritos de Gaara y la Legendaria Perdedora. En su cabeza resonaban una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Naruto. 

 

— _ Prométemelo. No me iré a menos que prometas de la forma en que prometí a Sakura traerte de vuelta. _

 

Al instante perdió el conocimiento.


End file.
